the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heliochrox
The Heliochrox is a massive part of Eliond culture, with power and social status often associated with particular breeds of bird companions; though no matter who you are you must earn the trust and respect of them before they will consent to being your partner. History The Heliochrox were a common fauna in the territories of Eliond for as long as any recall, originally being common in Europe before the Mystic realm was created, after which the royal family took and relocated them all into their new borders. Anatomy The Heliochrox are massive birds with powerful wings; but despite their size they fly nearly silently thanks to velvety down feathers on their wings and by their legs which absorb sound frequency, as well as stabilizing serrated 'comb-like' feathers on the tips of their wings. The wings themselves are large and allow for long periods of gliding, allowing them to minimize flapping and, as such, sound and expended energy. Omnivorous, Heliochrox prefer meats such as fish and small animals, however they are perfectly happy to eat fruits, nuts, and vegetables and possess a digestive tract similar to humanoids, allowing them to eat much the same things their riders do. Primarily day animals, they are fully capable of acting nocturnally and have excellent low-light vision. Their talons are nimble and allow for easy walking, perching, and climbing, and some breeds of Heliochrox can even swim along the surface of the water with ease due to webbed flippers in place of talons. The Heliochrox's colors come in a wide spectrum of colors; the most common being light browns an reds, however blue and orange are also common. The rarest color is gold, and Heliochrox of this color are often held for nobility and the high ranking military; possessing a golden Heliochrox is a mark of great status. Immensely strong, they are easily able to carry up to 1,500 lbs of weight before suffering from encumbrance, making armoring them fairly simple. They are very clearly able to understand any spoken language they've learned; they are simply incapable of speaking it due to their beak's makeup. Behavior Heliochrox are immensely intelligent animals, able to problem solve and reason at near human levels. They remember races with ease and are known to build strong attachments to their riders and caretakers. Easily trained in warfare, Heliochrox make invaluable mounts during warfare due to their iron composure even when injured. They are well known for being playful and have a strong understanding of humor, often finding pranks humerous and committing them frequently; most often their sense of humor reflects that of those around them, though this is not always the case. Uses Heliochrox are used as mounts and companions for soldiers and everyday people, they have become a staple for the Eliond army to always have a massive infantry of Heliochrox Knights. Cultural impact Before the discovery of their vast intelligence, Heliochrox were simply animals used for the convenience of their owners, however once their vast wisdom and wit was acknowledged, they took a position more as citizens than slave animals. Treated with respect and care, Heliochrox are allowed to live free in ranges protected by the kingdom, Pegasus knights wishing to partner with a Heliochrox mount must first earn the Bird's consent; often done by said soldiers and knights spending countless days weeks and even months in these ranges, befriending these regal birds in hopes of finding a partner. In much the same way that Eliond has a royal family, there is also a royal family of pure white Heliochrox which are used exclusively as mounts and companions for the Royal family itself. There are people who know how to speak and understand the language of these creatures, and often serve as caretakers, providers, and negotiators for them. Trivia *Inspired originally by the Loftwings from Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *Was given the sleek raptor beak because I loathe that doofy mug the Loftwings have *Ech Category:Fauna Category:Mythic Realm